


Peter Woos a God

by DrewWrites



Series: Marvel One-Shots [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, please forgive if its a little OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrewWrites/pseuds/DrewWrites
Summary: In which everything is okay and nothing hurts.





	Peter Woos a God

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little rusty so please forgive choppiness and general bad-ness of this fic. Also I didn't look over it for mistakes.
> 
> Takes place in some timeline where everyone is okay

When Peter Quill brought Thor onto his ship, his first thought was  _ holy fuck he’s hot _ . His second thought being  _ he better not hurt my team. _ He should probably work on his priorities. Hey, who could blame him? He was a pansexual in space surrounded by his annoying enemies-turned friends-turned family 24/7. Yeah Gamora was attractive, but they both decided that it wouldn’t work between them.

 

So now, as a team, they decided to help the man get on his way. Peter looked up at Mantis.

 

“Wake him up.”

 

The man shot up with a jolt. He immediately laid back down with a long suffering sign. “Not again” he groaned. He opened his eyes to the 6 people surrounding him and tensed up.

 

“Who the hell are you guys?” The first thing he noticed about his voice was that it rumbled like thunder. He could feel it in his chest.  _ Priorities Quill. _

 

“We saved your ass. You were flying toward our ship at full speed, which I have questions about, by the way.” Peter slowly approached the very large man.

 

“Just thrown into space by dear old dad again. Harmless really.” Peter raised an eyebrow.

 

“Your father threw you into space? Sounds like a strong and irresponsible parent” Drax stated. The man seemed to ignore him and directed his attention to Peter, much to his hearts glee and his minds dismay.

 

“I’m Thor, by the way. Where are we?” Before Peter could form an answer, Rocket spoke up.

 

“Thor? Like in Lightning wielding-God from Asgard? Sure.” Rocket hopped onto the floor took a seat by his earlier-abandoned project.

 

“I could prove it to you, but I’ve been cast out from Asgard again and stripped of my powers.”

 

“I’ve heard legends about the Gods of Asgard. I thought they were only stories” Gamora piped up from her perch against the wall.

 

“I am Groot.”

 

“I don’t think so. He seems sane enough to me.” Mantis replied.

 

“Am I the only one who doesn’t know what Asgard is?” Peter’s head was spinning. He didn’t have much experience with Gods, but he was pretty sure they were supposed to be benevolent. Also,  _ hot guy was a literal God. _

 

“I think so Quill, I too know of the legendary Gods.” Drax said. The rest of the team made noises of agreement. Figures that Peter was the only one who didn’t know about the land of hot people.

 

“Fear not, I am not here to harm any of you. I simply need a means to get to Asgard or Earth, whichever is closest.”

 

“We are half a month from Earth, but I’m really not sure how to get to Asgard. Peter Quill, by the way. People call me Starlord.” Peter stepped forward and offered a hand to help Thor off the table. It was either Peter’s overactive imagination, or his ridiculous luck, but he could’ve sworn that Thor checked him out as he stood up.

 

“Earth will do just fine then, Lord of Stars. Is there a pod I can take?” Before any of his team could pipe up, Peter made arguably the best decision of his life.

 

“Half a month alone in a pod? Seems boring. We will give you a ride.”

 

**_Three days later_ **

 

Peter was starting to rethink this whole “save the God” gimmick. For the God of Lightning and the King of Asgard, he was rather oblivious to any and all flirtation. They had talked for hours as the Milano headed toward Earth, but Peter had tried half of his wooing tricks on him and gotten almost nothing in response. 

 

Occasionally he got a slight blush or a chuckle, but beyond that, not much. At least the stories he told of the stars and his home were interesting. It kinda scared Peter how much he enjoyed listening to Thor talk.

 

He explained his family history, how his brother became part of the family, how his mother had died and his father had never been the same, and how the Nine Realms were part of some sort of tree. Honestly, Peter got kinda lost after the first part of the explanation, enamored with the way Thor’s eyes lit up with nostalgia. 

 

The team grumbled the entire first day, but Peter didn’t pay them much mind. They weren’t on any kind of mission. Gamora has given him a knowing smirk and a lecture about being careful. 

 

On the morning of day three, Peter dragged himself to the makeshift kitchen of the Milano. He stumbled around making himself coffee and eating a packet of what passed for breakfast. He heard heavy footsteps approaching and smiled to himself.

 

“This ship is small and cozy. I like it.” Thor’s rumbling voice filled the room. 

 

“It’s small but it’s home. I hope your room has been okay?” Thor grinned at him and grabbed a breakfast packet for himself.

 

“Of course. A little cold if anything.” Thor reached around Peter and grabbed a coffee mug, which caused Peter’s breath to hitch. His Asgardian manners were rather different from Peters. Thor seemed to take forever to find a suitable mug. Once he finally got his coffee he turned and walked out of the kitchen and to the spot that seemed to be his favorite. 

 

He loved to sit in front of the biggest window of the Milano and watch the stars go by. Peter took a moment to collect himself and followed after him. 

 

“I wonder what my family is doing right now.” Thor mussed. 

 

“How are you going to get back?”

 

“I have some very smart friends on Earth. I’m hoping that they can figure out something.”

 

Peter settled down next to Thor as he started telling more tales of Asgard. At some point Peter had leaned against a wall and focused on Thor instead of the window.

 

“Peter? Are you listening?” Luckily, Thor looked amused.

 

“Oh, sorry. Kinda got distracted.”

 

“By what?” Odd. Thor seemed smug about something.

 

“The view?” Peter tried.

 

“You were staring at me, Quill.”

 

“Exactly.”  _ Nice save Quill _ . Instead of brushing it off or laughing, Thor stared at Peter for a few seconds. “What? I have something on my face?” Thor just shook his head an continued with his story.

 

**_Day six_ **

 

Peter had tried everything short of straight up kissing Thor. He had started catching on slightly, but hadn’t said he was uncomfortable, so Peter kept trying. 

 

They had learned a lot about each other over the past few days, and now Peter was really frightened by how much he liked Thor. Then, something really crazy happened. Thor _flirted back_. It started small. A quip here and there. Excuses to touch Peter’s hand or thigh. 

 

Then it escalated and Peter probably hadn’t blushed this much in his entire life. It wasn’t fair really. Thor had even _kissed his hand_ _in front of the team_. He wasn’t ever living that down.

 

He was showing Thor some of his favorite songs when it happened. He was rambling about how this certain song held so many memories and Thor had moved his head to face him.

 

“Stop me if this is too much.”

 

“Wha-” Peter was cut off by the brush of Thor’s lips against his. Oh. Peter’s whole body was on fire. Thor went to pull away, but Peter followed him and crawled into his lap. Thor chuckled and wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist, making his gasp in surprise. Thor deepened the kiss.

 

“AHHHHH!” Peter jolted in Thor’s lap, but was held in place by his arms. “MY EYES!” Rocket scurried out of the room faster than Peter had ever seen him go, causing him to giggle.  “So uh, that was something.”

 

“It certainly was.”

 

“Can we do it again?” Peter asked.

 

“Maybe somewhere more private.” Peter nodded frantically and before he could move to stand up, Thor lifted him effortlessly, walkman abandoned on the ground. Peter did not squeak in surprise, thank-you-very-much.

 

“Um, my room has more space.” Peter stuttered. Thor smiled and pecked him on the lips before heading in the direction of Peter’s room.

 

**_Day 14_ **

 

Peter was pressed up against Thor’s chest, the man's arms wrapped around his waist. They were on the last hour of the trip. Thor had sent a message to his friends on Earth that he was on the way.

 

“I wish we had met in some other life so we could stay here forever.” Peter mused. 

 

“I will keep in contact with you, love. We will see each other again soon. I promise. Are you sure you don’t want to stay on Earth even for a day or two?”

 

“I have a galaxy to guard. Maybe in the future someday.” 

 

Thor pressed a kiss to Peter’s head and hugged him closer. They sat together, lazily making out on and off, for their last hour.

 

When they finally landed and the door opened. Peter was met with the Avengers in casual clothes, waiting for Thor. 

 

“Quill.”

 

“Avengers.” Peter gave a tiny salute to the team. He watched as Thor made his was down the ramp. Against his better judgement, he stopped Thor and kissed him one last time. Someone, probably Stark, whistled.

 

“You better make good on that promise.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Peter watched in amusement as Captain America stood stunned and a few Avengers had raised eyebrows. As Thor walked away and the ramp went up, Peter heard a faint “You’ve got some explaining to do, Thunder.”

**Author's Note:**

> Good? bad? Should I get back into writing? (If yes you can leave prompts)
> 
> I know a lot of it doesn't make sense and it's rushed, but I needed everything to be happy after seeing Infinity War. Also serves as a warm up to get back to occasional, bad one-shots


End file.
